


Soulmates and Tattoos

by Angel_Of_Darkness_2004



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, First Meetings, Holding a grudge, Romantic Soulmates, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 18:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Of_Darkness_2004/pseuds/Angel_Of_Darkness_2004
Summary: Astral wants to know why this girl grabbed him and demanded to explain why he got tattoos. Yuma wants to know why her idiotic soulmate got tattoos in the first place. Fem!Yuma





	Soulmates and Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Hey everyone! Welcome to mt first Yu-Gi-Oh story that I'm posting here. This isn't my furst Yu-Gi-Oh story that I wrote but I haven't posted it yet so you can consider this my first one. 
> 
> So this is a little one shot I wrote awhile ago about Yuma and Astral. I was really into Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal fanfiction at the time so I wrote this. I also posted this on Fanfiction.net under the username Angel of Darkness 2004 and I have other stories posted there too so go check it out. Anyways, 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal. I don't know who owns it but I do own the OCs (which there are none of in this story).
> 
> Warning: Slight OOCness, I think

It started one day in middle school. Yuma was thirteen and she was in the middle of class when it happened. She felt a pain on her arm. At first, she ignored it. But then the pain grew more intense and she couldn’t help but wince.

The teacher turned her attention to Yuma and asked, “Is something wrong Ms. Tsukumo?”

“My arm,” Yuma said with a wince.

“Let me see,” the teacher said. 

Yuma held out her arm for the teacher to see. Her teacher examined it for a minute before realizing the problem.

“What’s the problem?” Yuma asked.

The teacher smiled and replied, “Your soulmate is getting a tattoo.”

“A tattoo?” Yuma questioned, looking down at her arm.

On her arm was a pattern she didn’t notice before. There were lines curving around her arm, forming nothing in particular.

“I think it’s best if you go home. Getting a tattoo is a painful experience. Ms. Mizuki, can you help her with her stuff,” the teacher said.

Kotori nodded and gathered up Yuma’s things. The pain on Yuma’s arm grew and she hissed slightly.

The teacher smiled sympathetically and asked, “Would you like to go to the nurse while you wait for your sister?”

Yuma nodded her head. The teacher gave Kotori and Yuma a hall pass.

“Hey, look on the bright side. At least it will be easy to find your soulmate!” Kotori said, trying to cheer Yuma up.

“I guess that’s true,” Yuma consented.

“If you do meet your soulmate, what are you going to do?” Kotori asked.

“Scold him or her for making me go through this pain,” Yuma hissed. The pain on her arm continued to grow and soon her other arm began to hurt.

“Can I see the tattoo?” Kotori asked.

Yuma nodded and held out her arms. A slightly different pattern had began to form on that arm too.

“This is unique,” Kotori commented.

“And hurts like heck too,” Yuma said.

“Your never going to let this go, are you?” Kotori askes, rolling her eyes.

“Nope,” Yuma replied.

* * *

 “So how’s Tokyo?” Kotori asked over the phone.

“It’s okay. I can’t wait to go home though,” Yuma replied.

It had been five years since her soulmate had gotten a tattoo and Yuma had been looking for him ever since.

“So any luck finding your soulmate?” Kotori asked.

“No,” Yuma said.

Kotori had also been looking for Yuma’s soulmate to help her locate him.

“He’ll turn up soon,” Kotori assured her.

Yuma doubted that but didn’t comment.

“Where are you now?” Kotori asked.

“At the mall for some reason,” Yuma answered.

She looked around. That was when she spotted him. Or rather, when she noticed the pattern on his arm. The same one as Yuma’s.

“I’ll have to call you back Kotori. I have to go scold someone,” Yuma said.

“Wait!” Kotori tried to say but Yuma had already hung up.

She weaved through the crowd, following the guy with the tattoos. She finally caught up to him and caught his arm. The guy looked at her startled and that was when she noticed who he was. He had blue hair in a Mohawk like fashion. His skin was pale and he two earrings in his ears. His eyes were two different colors, one a bluish white and the other yellow. He was Astral Zexal, the second son of the founder and CEO of Zexal Inc.

“Can you please tell me why you grabbed me Miss?” Astral asked calmly.

Yuma snapped out of her trance and let go of his arm.

“Can you please tell me why you got tattoos?” Yuma retorted.

“Pardon?” Astral asked confused. She pulled up the sleeve of her shirt, revealing the same tattoos he had.

Realization dawned on Astral and he said, “Your my soulmate.”

“Yes, I am your soulmate and you haven’t answered my question! Why did you get tattoos? Do you know how painful that is? Especially for a thirteen year old?” Yuma hissed.

Astral looked kind of sheepish. “I’m sorry,” he apologized

. “You better be,” Yuma said with a huff.

“May I know your name?” he asked.

Yuma smiled sheepishly in response and held out her hand for Astral to shake.

“Sorry. I’m Yuma. Nice to meet you,” she said. Astral shook her hand.

“My name is Astral. Nice to meet you too,” Astral introduced.

“I know. You’re the second son of the CEO of Zexal Inc,” Yuma said.

They stood in an awkward silence for a minute before Yuma asked, “What do we do now?”

“We should get to know each other better. We are soulmates,” Astral suggested.

“Okay,” Yuma said.

Suddenly, Yuma’s phone rang. She took out her phone and found out it Kotori was calling her. She put her fingers to her lips to tell Astral to be quiet. Astral smiled at her and kept silent.

”Why did you hang up earlier?” Kotori asked once Yuma answered.

Yuma giggle madly and said “I’ll tell you later when summer's over.”

“Okay?” Kotori said.

“Is that all? I have to go now,” Yuma said.

“Yeah. Bye!” Kotori said.

“Bye!” Yuma said, hanging up.

She turned her attention to Astral who was smiling in amusement.

“Who was that?” Astral asked.

“My friend Kotori. I hung up earlier when I saw you,” Yuma explained.

“So what do you want to do?” Yuma asked.

“How about some lunch?” Astral suggested.

As if on cue, Yuma’s stomach growled. She smiled in embarrassment but Astral just laughed quietly.

“I take that as a yes,” Astral said.

“Yeah,” Yuma said before quickly changing the subject, “Come on! Let’s go!”

Astral chuckled and said, “Sure.”

* * *

 On the first day back at school, Yuma and her friends were waiting for their rides.

“That reminds me! What did you want to tell me?” Kotori asked.

“Oh that. You'll have to wait a minute,” Yuma said with a giggle.

“What happened?” Flip asked.

“She hung up on me while we were talking one day for some reason,” Kotori answered.

Before anyone else could question her, a car pulled up. The car door opened to reveal Astral.

“Astral!” Yuma shouted in glee as she ran to hug him.

Astral hugged her tightly before letting her go and turning to her friends.

“Are these your friends?” Astral asked, putting an and around her waist.

“Yep. Astral, these are my friends Kotori, Tetsuo, Cathy, Takashi, Tokunosuke, and Shark. Guys, this is my soulmate Astral!” Yuma introduced enthusiastically.

“Your soulmate?” Kotori asked in shock.

“Yep. Look,” Yuma said, pulling up Astral’s sleeve to reveal the tattoos on his arm.

“Wow. I didn’t expect your soulmate to be Astral Zexal,” Tetsuo said, recovering slightly from the shock.

“I know. That’s the reason I hung up. I saw him at the mall and followed him,” Yuma explained.

“Did you actually scold him for getting a tattoo?” Kotori asked. “She did. She didn’t even introduce herself,” Astral said.

Kotori shook her head and said, “Typical Yuma.” “Yep. Anyways, me and Astral have to go. We have a date today,” Yuma said.

“It was nice to meet you all,” Astral said.

“You too,” Kotori said.

“Bye guys!” Yuma shouted before getting in the car with Astral.

The group stared for a moment before Kotori said what they all were thinking, ”That was interesting."

**Author's Note:**

> And cut! I have to admit, this is probably one of my favourite one shots. I don't know why, but I love the idea of soulmates even though I know there are no such things like the way we imagine it. 
> 
> Anyways, I usually don't self promote but I have a Tumblr you can check out if you want. I only posted an introduction but I'll start posting more things soon. My username is angelofdarkness2004. 
> 
> Here's the link: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/angelofdarkness2004
> 
> With that, I hope you guys enjoyed! Bye~!


End file.
